


Surprise Gathering

by orphan_account



Series: Meteor Moments [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Makeover Time!, RoseMary in the Background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls (and Mayor) invite Dave and Karkat over for a suprrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Gathering

“Okay, so, what the hell am I here for? I have plenty of other things I could be doing that would be deemed far more productive than this… whatever the hell this is.”

“The only thing more productive than this that you could be doing is masturbating, Kitkat.”

“What the fuck is mastu-”

“-Moving on, I have no idea what the hell we are here for either.” Rose smiles in that kind of way that makes you not want to be here, not that you don’t want to be here already. Kanaya just seems excited and Terezi cackling quietly in that way that you know she wants to burst all of a sudden. Mayor just sits beside her, looking around with sparklingly excited eyes.

“Rose has told me of the event called a sleepover.” Kanaya explains and you look to her, urging her to go on. “We get to participate in activities such as movies, games, pillowfights and makeovers!” You blink in confusion while Dave just sighs.

“Fine, not like I don’t have anything better to do with my life right now.” He turns his head a bit towards you, daring you to say something about you being better. You ignore him.

“What the hell is a makeover?” Rose straightens herself and claps her hands together, fingers lacing with each other.

“It looks like we have to show you what to do. Shall we begin?” All of a sudden you _really_ regret coming here upon Kanaya’s call…

* * *

Ten minutes in and you really really _really_ want to be somewhere else. Rose holds some kind of spikey hand held device in her hand which you can’t imagine what it is and is trying to put it in your head. Like fuck if you’re gonna let that happen; that thing looks _deadly_ and _dangerous_!

“No.” She twists her mouth to the side slightly before leaning forward and trying to put it in your head again. You lean away. “ _Fuck_ no! Keep that thing away from me!” Rose sighs, rolling her eyes to look at Kanaya and Terezi who are trying to not laugh too loudly. Dave just covers his mouth with his hand to hide the smile you think is on it as he shakes in silent laughter.

“It is perfectly harmless. If you will just allow me to br-”

“ _No!_ Stay the _hell_ away from me with that thing.” Terezi finally realises you won’t give in and huffs, arms crossing over her chest with a pout on her face.

“Karkat! Just let Rose brush your hair! It won’t hurt!”

“Fuck you, yes it will!” Rose places her hand down into her lap and turns to look at Dave.

“Would you mind helping?” He lowers his hands and shrugs. You glower at him, a small growl rumbling in your chest.

“Don’t touch me.” He just smirks and wiggles his fingers at you. You lean back from him, not quick enough as he flashsteps and you find your arms pinned to your chest by his as he hides behind you. You don’t give up easily though and thrash about, teeth bared in a snarl as Rose easily avoided your legs. With eyes closed you waited for a sting of pain as the spikey object was put in your hair…

Nothing hurts…

You crack your eyes open and hiss as your hair feels like it is being pulled. You thrash again before Kanaya slides over and pats a hand on your head, a sort of “shut up and stay still” kind of movement. You glower at her then at Rose who moves the brush and smooths it through your hair again, another tug on your hair and you try to wriggle free, Dave keeps a tight grip of you. Terezi and Mayor are laughing, Mayor thankfully trying to hide it while Terezi is just outright laughing at your face.

“Fucking _OW_! That shit _hurts_! _What are you doing?_!” Dave snorts behind you.

“It’s making your hair pretty.”

“I doubt that! Highly!”

“It is helping to make your hair less of a matted mess…” Rose adds in right before cold plastic bumps into your horn. You jolt and lean back into Dave, even though you hate the contact. “My apologies.” That’s Rose for “I’m sorry” and you don’t say anything as she continues to put your head through torture. You continue growling the whole time.

When Rose finally backs away with a nod at Dave who then releases you, you bolt away and glare at them, only slightly betrayed. Dave just looks at you with the smallest hint of amusement. Rose and Kanaya smile at each other while the other two just continue laughing. Rose turns around, fumbling with something to which you all go quiet to watch.

“What’re you doin’?” Dave quizzes, trying to peer over her shoulder until she turns back around, a bottle of nail polish in hand. Both you and the other knight lean away from her.

“Kanaya, Terezi, would you mind restraining these two for me?” Terezi is quick to leap at Dave in an attempt to pin him while Kanaya looks at you sternly in a way that you interpret as “if you so much as move a muscle I am not afraid of using my chainsaw to remove that muscle”. You hate life _sooooooooo fucking muuuuuuuuch_ right now.

The torture is only just starting.

* * *

In the end you leave with bright pink nails, your hair styled in ways you never knew possible and some kind of powder on your face along with other things. Dave is no worse as you both race to get to the ablution block. He grabs you just as your about to enter the block, pulling you out and flashing you his trademark smirk before disappearing inside. You growl and let out a small sigh of annoyance even though you’re surprisingly feeling pleased.

Fucking Strider.

(You pour a glass of ice cold water on him when he leaves the ablution block before going in yourself)


End file.
